1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turret-type cleaning apparatus for deburring and cleaning (washing) a workpiece in order to removing a chip adhered thereto (hereinafter referred to as “chip” including such a chip and an abrasive dropped when the workpiece is ground).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as one of apparatuses for deburring and cleaning a bored workpiece, there is a turret-type cleaning apparatus (turret-type deburring and cleaning apparatus).
As such a turret-type cleaning apparatus, for example, an apparatus is known that cleans a workpiece by spraying a cleaning liquid in a gravity direction or a left-and-right direction with respect to the workpiece and by flowing out a burr and a chip together with the cleaning liquid when removing the burr and the chip inside a precision part such as a transmission case and a cylinder head mounted on an automobile (for example, see FIGS. 1 to 4 in Japanese Patent No. 3065905). This turret-type cleaning apparatus is an open-air cleaning apparatus
As other cleaning apparatuses, such apparatuses are known for generating eddy currents inside a workpiece and cleaning it uniformly by spraying a cleaning liquid onto the workpiece in a state of immersing the workpiece in a cleaning liquid (for example, see FIGS. 9-12 in Japanese Patent No. JP 4203298; “WHAT IS CLAIMED IS” in Japanese Patent No. JP 3788899; and FIGS. 1, 2, and 4 in Japanese Patent No. JP 3739035). These cleaning apparatuses are submerged cleaning apparatuses for removing a burr and a chip, which are generated in a shape region inside a workpiece, in a cleaning liquid of a cleaning bath.
However, with respect to submerged cleaning apparatuses such as described in Japanese Patent Nos. JP 4203298, JP 3788899, and JP 3739035, a removal work of removing an adhesion matter adhered to a workpiece is indispensable, when the workpiece is cleaned by nothing but the submerged cleaning since suspended solids such as chips suspending in a cleaning liquid of a cleaning bath adhere to the workpiece in draining the cleaning liquid. With respect to a conventional submerged cleaning apparatus, the apparatus cannot sufficiently clean a workpiece, and it is indispensable to move the workpiece from a cleaning bath to another place, to additionally perform the open-air cleaning and the like, and to remove the adhesion matter; therefore, there is a problem that the apparatus cannot efficiently deburr and clean the workpiece.
Furthermore, with respect to the turret-type cleaning apparatus for the open-air cleaning described in Japanese Patent No. 3065905, there is a problem that a whole of the apparatus has a large-scale structure and the apparatus results in a large size in order to enable the apparatus to efficiently and surely perform deburring and cleaning in accordance with various workpieces since a cleaning chamber where a cleaning bath is provided is indispensable other than a processing space where an exclusive table is provided for the open-air cleaning.